Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by whiteXdress
Summary: Paul doesn’t imprint on Rachel, he imprints on a girl he sees at the library. Will she be able to handle his anger problems, or will he have to let her go? Not to mention she is practically a female version of him. PaulXoc imprint. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody! So, I know I have like a _ton _of stories I am writing at the moment, but this one is pretty much finished. I decided to write come of it before posting. But I at least know where I am going with the story. So, anyway please read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One (Paul's POV)**

I ran my finger on the colorful book bindings. Yes, I was in the local La Push library. Surprised, aren't you? Well, I can tell you that I'm here against my will—much more like me, I know. I was here because Seth had some history paper due for school. That, and my old man doesn't like it when I come home with a hangover.

"Dude, that party last night was crazy!" Seth said as he pulled out a book on Woodrow Wilson. "I mean, how the hell did you get us into a college party, man? There were so many college girls..." Seth drifted off, remembering last night.

Yeah, I know, I'm hanging out with Seth. But, we're the only ones who have yet to imprint. Well, except Leah—but she doesn't have any interest in hanging with us. Sam has Emily, Jacob has Nessie now, Quil has Claire, Embry imprinted on my ex-girlfriend last week (it's a little awkward, but that's what you get for bringing your girl to meet your family), Jared has Kim, and I really hate all the new wolves (especially Collin and Brady, they're worse than Leah). So, I chose Seth as my new right hand man. He's not so bad when you get to know him, though.

"It's all about knowing the right people, Seth," I said.

He laughed. "Right you are, my brother. So, who is it this week?" he asked, referring to my girlfriend of the week.

See, I am a man of many interests. Or, you could call me (like Sam does) a "ladies man." It's not my fault that I enjoy everybody. Well...maybe it is, but that is not the point. All you have to know, my friend, is that I'm not great at commitment.

"Some chick named Celia," I said, picturing her rockin' body in my head. She was your typical dumb blonde cheerleader (no offensive to any blondes reading this).

The book in Seth's hand dropped to the ground. "You mean to tell me you're dating the hottest senior in school?"

I shrugged. I've dated better, anyway.

Seth picked up the book. "Dating an older woman, I like it. But wait, isn't she eighteen?"

"So what," I said, not seeing his point.

"You're only seventeen," Seth stated. "Isn't that illegal?"

I grinned and patted Seth's shoulder. "Only if you're caught," I smirked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Why is it that I've been crushing on Ashley Scott for three years, but you just have to walk past a girl and she loves you?"

I chuckled. "It must be my amazing good looks and charming personality, Seth. But, if you want, I'll talk to Ashley for you."

"I've heard you were a conceited, arrogant, conniving, player."

I gaped at Seth. It took me a while to realize that the words had not come from his mouth. There was no one else with us in the row of books, so they must be in the next section over. "Well why don't you find out for yourself, babe. I'm not as bad as they say, in fact I think I'm quite good," I answered the unrecognizable voice.

The voice laughed again. "I think I'll pass."

I lightly elbowed Seth and motioned for him to follow me. "Baby," I said, before I had even seen the girl, "was that an earthquake or did you just rock my wor—" I stopped short, having seen the girl's face. She was...beautiful—the most amazing creature I have ever seen. Her raven black hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back, her russet skin looked so soft. She was so small, just skin and bone—no meat. Her dark brown eyes looked so...mad? Was she mad at me? Why was she mad at me? I didn't want her to be mad at me; I'd die if she was.

"Dude?" Seth waved his hand in front of my face. "Yo, Paul, you okay?"

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Look, if you keep staring at me, I'm going to have to start charging you for it, Paul."

I was stunned. "You know my name?" God, it felt like butterflies were in my stomach. She knew my name! My girl knew my name! Wait, what am I talking about?—butterflies?

My girl rolled her eyes and laughed. "'Course I know you're name. You're like a celebrity at school. Can't stop the gossip about you. It get's really old and exhausting after awhile. Too bad I hate your type." My girl turned away from me and started to walk away. Like I, Paul Mannaro, was going to let her go that easily.

"Hey—" I ran after her "—don't go. I mean, I don't even know you're name."

My girl laughed in my face. "You don't need to."

"Well, can you tell me when I can see you again?"

Her laughing ceased to end. "Try school, Paul. Are you really that blind that you don't even know the thirty or so people in your junior class?"

"You go to school with me?"

My girl sighed. "Yes, Paul. Open your eyes, won't you?" She shook her head and walked away. "Oh, and you need better pickup lines," she called over her shoulder, without looking back at me.

Damn, how is it that I've never seen her before at school? She must hate me! And, what's worse, I don't even know her name. "Way to make a first impression, Paul," I mumbled to myself.

Seth came running up behind me. "Paul! What was up with that? You just took off after her. Why?"

I grabbed Seth by his shirt and pulled him outside. "Have you ever seen my girl before?" I asked him.

"Your girl? I thought you were with Celia."

I was losing my patience. "Just answer me, Seth!"

"Yeah, I've seen her around school. I think I've said 'hi' to her once or twice."

I nodded; at least he had some information. "Do you know her name?"

"No," he said. "But, I could find it out."

"Good, you do that. She said she was in my year."

"That's a start, I guess. But, back to Celia—"

I let go of Seth. "I don't care about that slut anymore."

Seth's jaw practically touched the pavement. "You—you...why?" Seth's face was priceless as he said this.

I looked back at the library and realized what had happened. I had imprinted. I had freaking imprinted! "I—I think I just...imprinted."

Seth was silent for a second, and then he started laughing. "Good one, buddy. Now seriously, why is that girl so important to you?"

"Seth, I am serious."

Seth's eyes grew as big as golf balls. "Well this isn't good news," he said, pouting.

* * *

**So, like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think!! Next chapter will be in Paul's imprint's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! And to those who didn't (and just added me as a Story Alert) please do so! I love knowing what you guys think, and the more reviews I get, the faster I update!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two (Cassie's POV)**

"What was that about?" Taylor asked, obviously she had seen Paul talking to me.

I then did what I do best in situations like these—I lied. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I grabbed a box of books that had been donated today, and busied myself by entering them in the computed database.

Taylor, realizing that I didn't want to talk about it, went back to watering the plants. You may think Taylor's my friend, but she's really not. The only time we talk is at work; she ignores me in school. She pisses me off when she does that, so I just ignore her full time. I don't care if she thinks my "geekness" will make her "not cool" at school, but there is no way in hell I am only going to talk to her when no one is around. Plus, she's a brat. But then again, some people say I am too.

After I finished my shift at La Push Library, Taylor already gone, I locked up the library and headed home. I hoped there would still be some diner left—if my mom had cooked anything at all. The walk home isn't that long. Maybe a mile or two. Nothing I can't handle. Since I'm seventeen, I should have me license, but I never got around to it. My dad had promised me he would teach me, but he can't. (That's a whole other subject that I don't want to talk about.)

"Hey, sweetie," Mom greeted me when I walked in. She was sitting on the couch watching one of her soap operas.

"Mom," I smiled, "what are you still doing up? It's almost midnight."

Mom shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Not really. You know where I was."

Mom got up from the sofa and gave me a hug. "Why do you stay so late at the library? Do people really show up this late at night?"

"No, but I like being there." I walked into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator for something to eat. I grabbed half of a turkey hoagie and sat down at the table.

Mom turned off the television and came into the kitchen. "Well, since you're home safe and sound, I'm going to bed." Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Mom," I said.

"Good night, Cassie. Sweet dreams, baby girl," she said, heading up the stairs to her room.

Our house is very simple and not hard to navigate. From the outside it looks kind of crummy, but my mom and I have done a lot of work to the inside. From the front porch, you walk through the front door. The bottom floor is all open space. To your left is a dining room that has been transformed to my display room (I'm a photographer), to your right is the bathroom and family room. Then, at the back of the house is the kitchen. If you go up the stairs, located in the kitchen, you will come to a tiny hallway. Amazingly the house has three rooms (but they are very small). The first room, on your right, is my mom's. It's average with a small bathroom and closet. Next door down, on your left, is my room. It's probably the size of a closet (it can only fit a bed and a dresser, with little walking space if not none). Directly across from my room is the bathroom with the leaky faucet. The last room only has a bed and a small closet. It use to be my nursery, so it has a Pooh Bear theme.

I did my usual bed routine: Shower, get in pajamas, brush teeth, throw hair up in a ponytail, and finish any last minute homework. According to my mother, I was smart, so she pushed me to get into AP classes. It's hard work, since I am not nearly as smart as she says I am, but I do it for her. I owe her that much.

Mom wants me to go to Vanderbilt, all the way in Tennessee. But that's too far. I can't leave her here to fend for herself. My mom wants me to be a doctor, her lifelong dream. But, she got pregnant with me right after high school. So, she passes her dreams onto me, hoping that I'll fulfill them. I don't want to go into the medical field. I _want _to be a photographer, but what good will that do for me? It's hard to make any decent cash that would support me and my mom.

I looked at my clock, it was around three in the morning. Time to get a few hours of sleep before school. I opened my window to let the breeze in—it has always calmed me since I was a baby. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

High school—a daycare in disguise. Seriously, I think parents just ship kids off to school not so that they can learn, but so the parents are kid-free for eight hours. _Pathetic._ Plus, the way high schoolers act only supports my theory that this is a daycare. Am I the only sane one in this place? Even the teachers have their crazy moments. But, most people think I'm insane. Well, not insane, but dorky and weird.

Today I had on a pair of paint splattered jeans (from when Mom and I painted the family room), a green T-shirt that had faded over the years, my blue Vans, and a Forks Spartans baseball cap. My black nail polish was chipped, and I wore no makeup. I didn't find it necessary to spend and hour getting ready. Plus, I didn't have time to even think about getting ready for school it the morning.

"Miss Fae, I would appreciate it if you payed attention in my class."

My eyes snapped open. I looked around the room at my snickering classmates. Crap, I had fallen asleep! "Um, sorry, Mrs. Phillips."

"Don't let it happen again," she scolded.

I nodded and quickly wrote down the questions on the blackboard. Two minutes later, the bell went off, signaling the end of third period. I stuffed my books in my overflowing backpack and headed towards the door.

"Just a moment, Cassandra," she said, using my awful first name. But, I didn't dare contradict her. I knew when to pick a fight, and when to let it roll off my shoulders.

I walked over to my history teacher's desk. "I'm sorry about falling asleep—"

Mrs. Phillips put her hand up, signaling me to stop talking. "Just get more sleep at night. But, that is not the matter I wanted to talk to you about. Your score in my class is rather extraordinary. You are my best student, Cassandra Fae. This morning I received a letter from University of Pennsylvania." She handed me a manila envelope. "You have been invited to an elite program which will take place over the summer. A select few of student are awarded a chance to go to Europe and study the Renaissance Era, the World Wars, and much more. It is an honor, Cassandra, and you have been selected."

I looked at the envelope, but then handed it back to Mrs. Phillips. "I'm sorry, but Penn isn't one of my choices."

Mrs. Phillips looked appalled. "But, dear, don't you want to just give it a try? Who knows, maybe you'll like it. You seem to enjoy history in my class."

I sighed. "I know, but my mom—"

"Just think about it," she said, handing the envelope back to me. "Talk it over with your mom. You have to make a decision by May thirteenth. That's four months away. Please, just think about it, Cassandra."

I could tell she wasn't going to let me leave her classroom without the envelope. "Okay, I'll think about it," I said.

Mrs. Phillips smiled, happy to get her way. "Remember," she called after me, "no more snoozing in my class!"

I tossed the envelope in the bottom of my bag. I doubt my mom would even consider signing something college related unless it was Vanderbilt. I should just forget about this trip to Europe; however, it did seem a bit fascinating. I bet I could get a lot of great photos if I went. But, that was unlikely.

And then everything that happened next was a blur. One minute I was walking out of Mrs. Phillips's classroom, the next I was on the floor.

"Whoa, are you okay?" a voice said, it was strangely familiar.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled.

The person helped me up and I saw who it was. Seth Clearwater.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, and I didn't—"

"I'm fine," I interrupted. "Things like this happen to everyone, it's not the end of the world."

Seth blushed. "I, um, I'm Seth," he said, even though I already knew his name.

"Cassie," I said politely.

Seth then smiled like he had just won a million dollars. "That's great, good to know," he said, still smiling like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Okay," I said, breaking the awkwardness, "I have to get to lunch."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I got to go, too. See you later, Cassie."

"Uh-huh," I said, doubting he would ever talk to me again. I made my way to the lunch room and sat at the table in the corner. I set my lunch in front of me. I looked around for Paul, but he wasn't at his usual table. I saw Seth sit down and say something to Jared, who then turned to stare at me. Feeling self-conscious, I tried to focus on eating my lunch, and not the table of Sam Uley's little gang; although, they were all staring _at me_.

* * *

**Don't forget to review**

***Picture of Cassie on my profile! **

**Check it out!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, do you guys like Cassie so far? Do you think she'll be able to handle Paul...I think so (but tell me what you think)**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three (Paul's POV)**

I didn't go home last night, but I doubt my parents even noticed my absence—they were use to it. Maybe my little sister noticed, but I'd deal with her later. I had crashed at the Clearwater's last night. Sue and Seth were really nice and understanding about me staying, but Leah wasn't as welcoming.

"You'll be late for school!" Sue yelled up the stairs.

Seth, still half asleep, shook me until I woke up. "We should see Sam before we go to school," he said.

I nodded. Sam would defiantly want to hear that I imprinted. Since I didn't have patrol last night, only Seth knew about my girl.

"Paul, Seth, Leah, you're going to be late for school!" Sue yelled again.

In the next room over, I heard Leah fall out of bed and make her way to the bathroom.

Seth quickly changed into a clean shirt, but left on the cut off jeans he's been wearing for a week now. "Don't tell Mom that I'm skipping morning classes again, she'll freak."

"Why? School's not important for us now."

Seth shrugged. "She has her hopes up for college."

I laughed. Only Sue Clearwater would think that a werewolf could make it through college. I'm still having trouble getting through high school.

Seth and I were at Sam's house in less than five minutes. Sue had taken the trouble to make us each a lunch, too bad it got ruined when we phased. Emily opened the door and Seth made a beeline for her blueberry muffins.

"Sam home?" I asked Emily.

"He's outside," she answered.

I walked around to the back of the house where Sam was working on building some sort of contraption. "What are you doing?" I asked, inspecting his work.

"A play set," he answered, "for the baby."

I nodded, remembering Sam and Emily's big news that she was four months pregnant. "Right, you're going to have a little rascal—" Sam glared at me for calling his child a rascal "—running around here."

Sam continued hammering wood together. "Emily's worried," he said.

"Why?"

"She's..._nervous_."

"About birth? Well, I can't be much help to that, seeing as I have no experience in that department, but I heard it's painful."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, she's nervous that Seth, Collin, Brady, you—"

"Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you that I imprinted," I said, cutting him off.

Sam stopped working and stared at me. And let me tell you, it was uncomfortable! Slowly, he came back to his senses. "Paul, I-I'm so..._happy _for you."

I shrugged. Even if I didn't look like it, I was jumping for joy on the inside. I had an imprint; a reason for living.

"You do know what this means, right?"

I nodded. Of course I knew what this meant. I had to be careful around her, I had to make sure she kept the wolf stuff on the down low, and other things like that.

"Well, you've heard this speech many times; however, I need to emphasize on the importance of _staying calm. _You saw what happened to Emily..." Sam drifted off, shuttering a bit as he thought of his imprint. "You may tell her, but I suggest you take your time. What's her name, Paul?"

I looked at the ground, ashamed to not know a critical piece of information like my girl's name. Her freaking name, and I didn't even know it! "We, ah, aren't on a first name basis yet, Sam."

Sam snorted. "Just remember what I told you, Paul. I would appreciate it if you brought her over for dinner with the family."

I laughed. "Yeah right! Last time, when I brought Skyler, Embry imprinted on her!"

Sam sighed. "You know it wouldn't be like that. You've already imprinted on her."

"There could be like a double imprint, right?" I was suddenly enraged that some idiot would steal my girl.

"It has yet to happen, Paul. Now," he said, looking at his watch, "I have a play set to build and you have school."

"Yeah," I said, already leaving since I was eager to see my girl.

"Wait," Sam said, standing up to stop me. "SJ called here. She said you better get your butt over to her school and have a good explanation of your disappearance." Sam chuckled. "Your little sister sure has a temper, doesn't she? Takes after her big brother, I guess."

I smiled proudly. "Damn right she does. No one messes with her, and that's how it should be." I waved good-bye to Sam and ran back to the house to get Seth.

"Are we leaving?" Seth asked with another muffin in his hand.

I nodded. "Bye, Em," I said.

She smiled. "Good luck with her, Paul." I gave her a look, how did she know? "Seth told me," she admitted.

"Oh," I said. I'd deal with Seth and his big mouth later.

"Do we have to go now?" Seth wined, lingering at Emily's side.

I snapped my fingers at him. "We're going now."

Seth looked at Emily, which was kind of weird, but finally followed me out the door. I had to get to over to the elementary school and talk to SJ, then I'd head back to school and probably look after my girl. I'd follow her tonight so I could see where she lives and to make sure she was okay. I'd die if something happened to her because I wasn't there. My family didn't know about the wolf Paul, and I wanted to keep it that way. Mythical creatures frightened my mom, so she and SJ were kept in the dark. My dad wasn't home enough to even notice his kids, so he was the least of my worries.

"Sam would've killed you if he saw you look at Emily," I said to Seth.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I stopped walking; we were about a mile away from school. "What's up with you and Emily?" I asked. "Do you...do you _like _her?"

Seth made a "grossed out" face. "Why would you think that?"

"You're always around her now. And you just—you act _differently _around her. Even Sam notices it, and let me tell you, he doesn't like it one bit." Sam was pretty pissed, but he tried his best to let it go. After all, Seth was just a kid. It was probably just a crush.

"I don't like Emily that way!" Seth yelled, still grossed out. "She's Sam's girl. I'm just...more _sympathetic _to her now, with the baby and all."

I decided to drop the subject, seeing that Seth was getting angry of my accusations. "I have to go to see SJ; I'll meet you after lunch, okay?"

Seth nodded, his anger slowly fading away. "I'll try to figure out your girl's name," he mumbled.

"That would be great, Seth," I said. The thought of knowing her name made me all giddy inside.

* * *

If I said SJ was angry, it would be an understatement. She was beyond pissed. "I can't believe you think you can just get away with not coming home!" she yelled. "I mean, does it ever occur to you that you have a family? Do you forget that I have to fend for myself when you're not home?" SJ's face was bright red, and she wasn't finished her eight-year-old rant yet. Yes, I am being disciplined by my eight-year-old sister.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "How about I take you for ice cream after school?" I asked, knowing she would calm down a bit.

SJ put her hands on her hips. "You mean the one in Forks?"

"Yes," I answered.

SJ thought about this for a moment. "Will you come home tonight?" she asked. She made a puppy face, the one I can never say no to.

I thought about my girl. I was planning to spend the night close to her...

"Paul?" SJ asked.

"Yeah, I'll be home tonight." I would just follow my girl home, then pick up SJ and get her to Forks, then take SJ home, and then when she's asleep I'll sneak out and go back to my girl's house. But what if she gets hurt or something worse happens when I'm with SJ. _She's made it this far on her own_, a voice inside my head told me.

"Good," SJ said, smiling. "I can't wait! I haven't been to Forks for a while. Mom and Dad are always too busy to take me. I'll see you after school, Paul," she said, heading back inside because the bell had sounded, ending her recess.

"See you later," I called after her. SJ waved to me before disappearing into the school. (Mom's a teacher at the elementary school.) I decided to leave the school grounds before my mother found out I was there. If she did she would first be mad that I didn't go to school, but then would be mad because I didn't visit with her.

I made it back to my school in record time. It was about fifth period, which meant I had literature next. We were reading Shakespeare. I actually enjoyed it and could relate to it, but I wouldn't dare tell anyone that. I hadn't even gotten ten feet within the school parking lot when Seth bombarded me.

"Her name's Cassie," he said excitedly.

Cassie, I liked that name. I liked it _a lot_. "How'd you figure it out?" I asked.

"That's not important," Seth said a bit too quickly. "All you need to do is thank me and get on with your life."

"Thanks," I said, aching to get in school to search for my Cassie. She was _my _Cassie. I liked that a lot, too.

Seth walked along side me as we headed towards the tiny building. "Oh, I meant to ask you, can you take my patrol tonight? My mom wants Leah and me home because our grandparents are coming over—"

"Patrol..._tonight_?" Why does it have to be _tonight_ of all nights? I groaned.

"Hey, please, man? I'll take tomorrow night for you. Can't you do this _one thing _for me?"

"Can't you find someone else?" I begged.

"Jake has something over at Nessie's, Claire is sick and Quil's taking care of her, and Jared and Sam have patrol with you tonight." This was probably Seth's was of getting back at me for accusing him of liking Emily earlier today.

I did this only because I owe Seth for finding out Cassie's name (and the Emily accusation, too). "Fine," I growled.

* * *

**Please review**

***Picture of SJ on my profile!!!**

**Check it out!!**

**P.S. Hint: Thing about Seth and Emily is important (he won't get with her so don't think like that!!!) so you might want to remember that.**

**You'll see where I am going with this eventually!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been pretty busy. Okay, well, I have nothing else to say. Don't forget to review :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four (Cassie's POV)**

They weren't looking at you Cassie, I repeated over and over again in my head. They were looking at someone else that was just near you. Yeah, that's it. They weren't really looking at _me_.

"I'm sure you all read," Mr. Smith said doubtfully. "So, who would like to explain it?" No one raised his or her hand. "Cassie?" Mr. Smith said, his eyes peering over his copy of _The Merchant of Venice _at me.

"Um, yes?" I hadn't heard him ask a question, but I guess that's because I was too busy worrying about Seth and his friends.

Mr. Smith gestured to his book. "Can you explain the reading you were assigned yesterday?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Okay," I said hesitantly. I don't get Shakespeare and I doubt I ever will. "Well, you find out that Jessica, Shylock's daughter, is planning to steal from her father and then run away with Lorenzo."

"Why would she do that?" Mr. Smith questioned me further.

Just as I was about to speak, the door creaked open. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Smith," a familiar voice said.

Mr. Smith sighed. "Don't let it happen again, Paul." Paul quietly took his seat. "Continue, Cassie."

I could feel Paul's eyes on me the whole time. "Shylock is a Jew and Lorenzo is a Christian. It wasn't right for the two to mix back then. Shakespeare hints that Jessica and Shylock do not get along, and either way he wouldn't approve of Lorenzo," I quickly said. I knew Mr. Smith wanted me to elaborate my answer, but now that Paul was here I was nervous. I know, Cassie Fae _nervous_?

"Jessica is in love with Lorenzo, she wouldn't let her father ruin her happiness." I turned around to see that it was Paul who was speaking. "They plan to elope because it is the only way they could ever be together." Paul then opened up his book and began to read: "_But love is blind, and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that themselves commit_." Paul closed his book. "Jessica is saying that once you're in love, you don't care about the flaws in the person you love—in her case it's Lorenzo. Falling in love happens when you least expect it. Sometimes you don't even know you're falling for that person. I mean, once it happens there's no turning back. Jessica is willing to give up _everything_ for Lorenzo, and that's how true love should be. You no longer care about yourself; you only care about that one special person."

I stared in awe at Paul. Since when did he know Shakespeare?

Mr. Smith clapped his hands together. "That was _wonderful_, Paul. At least I know _someone_ read."

Behind me I heard someone say, "Dude, what website did you get that off of? You have to tell me, it could help me out a lot."

Of course Paul just looked up the answer. There was no way a guy like him could have figured that all out on his own. Mr. Smith read a few more scenes of Shakespeare before dismissing us.

"Cassie, can I see you for a moment?" he asked before I had the chance to leave.

I groaned, but went to see him. "Is it about my grade?" I asked softly.

Mr. Smith nodded. "You're a bright girl, Cassie," he said. "You have A's in every class..._except_ mine."

"Honestly, Shakespeare just isn't my thing," I told him.

"That's why I think you should ask for help. I know you normally wouldn't be one to ask for assistance, but unless you want a failing grade for this trimester, I suggest a tutor would be in your interest. I had a student in mind, too."

I was almost afraid to ask who, but I didn't anyway. "Really? Who were you thinking of?"

"Paul Mannaro," he said. Paul? _Cheating_ Paul? Yeah right! "Cassie, this isn't an option. Your next major test isn't for a few months, but its grade could help you a lot. How about I give you fifteen points for just asking Paul for help?"

"He might say no," I whispered.

Mr. Smith shrugged. "You won't know until you ask him."

* * *

It's for school purposes only, I assured myself. It wasn't that hard to find Paul at the end of the day. Thankfully his little posse wasn't around him. Paul was leaning against his truck, scribbling something on the back of his hand.

Just get it over with, I commanded myself. "Paul," I said as I approached him.

His head snapped up immediately. "Hey, Cassie."

Oh no, he knew my name. So, that obviously meant that his friends were staring at me and they told Paul all about it. "Hi," I said stupidly.

Paul grinned. "Hi," he said again.

I looked down at my feet as I said, "Can I ask you a favor?"

Paul chuckled. "Oh, so now you want that date with me? Well, I'm busy tonight but maybe this weekend—"

"I need your help with Shakespeare," I blurted out.

Paul looked surprised. "You need _my _help?"

"Yeah."

Paul crossed his arms. "Huh, I never thought this would happen. So, let me guess: you're failing and you need a tutor, or you are just making up excuses to talk to me." Paul smiled at this. "But, I'm guessing it's the first one since you don't seem to enthusiastic to be talking with me."

"Sorry I'm not flailing myself all over you like other girls," I said sarcastically.

Paul shrugged. "All in good time, Cassie," he said smugly. "Now, about the tutoring, I want something in return."

Seriously? "Forget it then," I said, turning away.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He grabbed my wrist, stopping me from walking away. "To tell you the truth, I'm not doing so hot in history."

Oh, now I get it. "So, a trade for a trade?"

"Exactly."

What am I getting myself into? "Deal," I said.

"Deal," Paul repeated. He opened his car door, but then looking around the empty lot as he asked, "Do you need a lift home?"

"No, I have a ride coming," I lied.

Paul didn't believe me for a second. "Get in the car, Cassie," he said.

"I have a—"

"Get in the car," he repeated.

I rolled my eyes, but did as he said. I crossed my arms over my chest. "For all I know, you could be kidnapping me. I don't like the tone you used."

Paul laughed. "You just don't like being told what to do. And I'm not going to kidnap you. I am just going the neighborly thing by driving you home; after all, we're business partners now."

"I don't consider tutoring to be business."

"Trading is business, and in a way we are trading our educational knowledge."

I didn't bother to continue our argument. "Turn left," I said when we came to an intersection. Paul drove another quarter of a mile before I instructed him to turn again.

"You were going to walk this whole way home?" Paul's voice was full of concern.

I shrugged. I didn't really mind it, after all. Plus, it was a good workout.

"I'm going to drive you from now on," he said.

I snorted. Yeah right, once his friends are around him, I won't exist anymore.

Paul drove across the grass to my house. His eyes scrutinized my home. It probably wasn't as grand as his.

"Well, I better be going, it's almost four and I have stuff to do," I said, grabbing my backpack.

Paul slammed his fist on the dashboard. "SJ," he muttered. "I have to go," he said abruptly.

I nodded and got out of the car. "Thanks," I whispered.

Paul didn't answer; he just sped off, the dust flying up behind him. I shouldn't care about this SJ, but I bet it was his girl of the day or something. I knew I didn't matter to him. I was just that idiot who he was able to get to do whatever he wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't help me with Shakespeare, or made me do his history work.

"So much for being business partners," I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Personally, I thought the whole Shakespeare part was cute...but that's just me!**

**Review :)**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, well, I don't really have anything to say :) Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five (Paul's POV)**

"SJ, I'm sorry, okay?" She didn't respond. God, eight year olds are so stubborn! "I was only a few minutes late, anyway."

"But you were _late_. More than a few minutes, I might add. Try an hour, Paul!" SJ licked her vanilla with rainbow sprinkles ice cream cone.

"SJ, please, I am really sorry and I feel really bad that I made you wait so long. How about we make it a regular thing that I pick you up from school every Thursday for ice cream? Sound good?" I asked hopefully.

SJ sighed. "Well, I do like ice cream. Maybe I can forgive you, Paul." SJ took another lick of her melting ice cream. "So, why were you late then?"

And suddenly I just wanted to tell everything I knew about Cassie to SJ. I wanted to tell her how pretty Cassie was, how she needed my help with Shakespeare (which is so convenient since it brings us together), how she worked at a library, how she didn't pretend to be something she was not, and how much I loved her. Whoa. Did I just say I _loved _Cassie? I barely knew her, but it felt like I've known her my whole life (cheesy, I know, but it's the only way to explain my feelings towards Cassie). I wanted SJ—or at least someone—to know how much I cared for Cassie. I wanted the whole world to know that Cassie was _mine_ and _only_ mine.

But instead of pouring my heart out, I said, "Detention." It was my usual excuse when my mother questioned me about my whereabouts.

SJ shook her head. "Why are you always in trouble? Can't you control yourself, Paul? Man, even I'm not _that_ bad." I felt somewhat offended with what my sister was saying. "What was it for this time?"

Well, might as well continue with the charade. "I got in a fight."

"With who?" Why so many questions?

"None of your beeswax."

SJ didn't press the subject any further. We walked up and down the streets of Forks for a little, finishing our ice cream cones. Once we got home, SJ headed off to her room to do homework.

"Paul?" Mom called from the kitchen for me.

"Yep?" I asked. Mmmmm, Mom was making pasta—my favorite.

"So you and SJ had a fun time this afternoon?"

I shrugged. "I guess so." Ice cream was pretty fun. It was eating, and I consider eating a hobby of mine.

Mom smiled. SJ looked like her a lot; I looked more like my dad. Both Mom and SJ had lighter hair than the raven black most Quileutes have. They have lighter eyes, too. Mom is only 50% Quileute, so her skin is lighter—not too pale, but pale enough for me (I don't need her looking like a blood sucker).

_Blood sucker_. I had to protect Cassie from the vampires. _Cassie_. I could already picture her hair falling in waves down to the middle of her back, her soft skin, and her innocent eyes that—

"Paul?"

I blinked a few times before I realized that I had been daydreaming. Man, this imprinting stuff is cool, but so weird at the same time. All I can think about it my Cassie. "Yeah?" I asked.

Mom looked like she was going to ask "Paul, are you okay?" but instead she said, "I think you and SJ hanging out will make a big difference around here."

"What do you mean?"

Mom finished setting the table. "Well, with your father gone all the time and I'm so busy with school work, I worry that SJ might start to feel dejected. You reaching your hand out to her every now and again means a lot to her. Paul, she looks up to you and wants to be just like you." That's nice. Who wouldn't want SJ to be a werewolf? The pack already has one volatile wolf (me), what's another one to them? Ha! "I'm just happy to see you acting this way toward others."

"Uh, thanks."

Mom nodded. "You're growing up to be such a nice young man, Paul. The girl who gets you in the end is very lucky."

I held back my laugh. Cassie probably wouldn't think she was lucky at all. She hates me. But, she'll come around. I'm sure of it.

Dinner was silent, well, except for SJ who had a motor mouth. She kept blabbing about some girl in her class who invited SJ to her birthday party in Port Angeles. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, it seemed like it would go in one ear and out the other.

"You're only eight, SJ. I don't want my baby girl in Port Angeles all alone," Mom said.

"I am not going to be alone! Marcia's mom is taking us."

"How many girls are going?"

"I don't know, maybe fourteen or so."

"See, Mr. and Mrs. Kael could easily lose you. Fourteen eight year olds in Port Angeles? You aren't going, SJ."

"I'll be the only girl who doesn't go!"

"I said no, SJ."

"But what if someone went with me? You know, you or Dad could just come, but not really be with us. Like, you could supervise or something."

"Baby, I'm sorry, but your father and I are really busy."

"Paul can take me!"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name. "I can take you where?" I asked.

Mom rolled her eyes. "SJ was invited to Marcia Kael's birthday party in Port Angeles next Saturday."

"Tons of little girls running around in a city? Yeah right, no thanks." Like I wanted to spend my Saturday chaperoning some kid's party. I had Cassie to be with. If I was ever going to get our relationship started, I had to get a move on it. And watching my little sister and her friends was not on the game plan for winning Cassie's heart.

SJ gave me the most disappointed look ever, and I immediately regretted my answer. "Paul, please?" she whispered.

I closed my eyes. Don't let her change your mind, be firm, Paul. You have Cassie, I tried to remind myself. "I'll think about it," was my final answer.

* * *

My head hurt like hell. Last night was the worst night of my existence. It took SJ _forever_ to fall asleep. She kept getting up to check if I was still in my room. Then after that I had patrol, which was pointless since there haven't been any vampires around for a while now! Not to mention all Sam did was think about Emily. And Jared was trying best to keep his thoughts about Kim hidden, but occasionally I got a glimpse, and it wasn't something I want to share. After I finished patrol, which was around three in the morning, I ran back to Cassie's house. Thankfully I had made a mental note of where it was when I had dropped her off earlier.

When I got to her house, I noticed her light was still on. I felt like marching up there and demanding she go to bed. It's not healthy to get so little sleep, I would know. But, in the morning, I found the strength to get up from my comfy spot of dirt next to her house and run back home for a quick shower. Then, I jumped in my truck and drove back to her house and waited for Cassie to come out.

"Paul?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

I smiled at her, she was so beautiful. "Hey," I said happily.

Cassie looked surprised, confused, and grateful all at the same time. "Um, are you like..._stalking_ me now?"

I chuckled and opened the passenger door for her. "I said I'd give you a ride to school, didn't I?"

It took a few seconds for this to register in her mind. "Yeah, um, thank you." She smiled sheepishly as she got in my truck.

"Don't mention it," I said. In fact, I would drive her to school everyday. No doubt she was planning on walking today.

At school, I walked Cassie to each and everyone one of her classes. During lunch, we sat together. How could I not have noticed her before now? I freaking didn't even know her name when we met! She must think I'm just using her. I suddenly growled. What if someone else used her? If they ever took advantage of my Cassie—

"Paul?" Cassie gently placed her hand on top of mine. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

I realized that I had gripped the lunch table so hard that I had left finger indents in it. "I'm fine," I said.

Cassie pulled her hand back. "Everyone's staring at us," she whispered. "You'd think they'd be a bit more respectable and just get on with their own pathetic lives."

I smiled, seeing Cassie get so defensive. She was so cute.

"Why are you smiling? Do you actually like all the attention focused on you?" she snapped.

I chuckled. "I didn't even notice that they were staring. So, about the tutoring..." I drifted off, hoping she could finish my sentence.

"Oh, yeah, _that_." Aw, she probably forgot. That means she is warming up to me. Score one for Paul! "Uh, how about after school today?" she asked.

I nodded. I'd do anything for her. I would clear my whole schedule if it meant that I could spend that time with Cassie. "That sounds perfect. Your house?" I asked.

Cassie looked hesitant, but then she shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"It's a date," I said, not intentionally meaning it.

Cassie just stared at me. Had I said something wrong?

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or put my story on their story alert or favorite story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six (Cassie's POV)**

It's just a study date...no, it's not even a _date. _It is just a study _session_ between me and Paul. No chemistry of any sort. Just two people who aren't even friends in an empty house...

"So, I think we should start with you," Paul said.

"What?" I asked, taking what he said the wrong way.

Paul grinned. "Shakespeare, Cassie," he whispered. His voice sent shivers up my spine.

I clumsily looked through my backpack for my book. "Uh, okay," I said, feeling foolish.

Paul moved his chair closer to mine. What was he doing? "I forgot my book," he explained. "Can we share your copy?"

I nodded, unable to find the right thing to say. This was so..._creepy. _I mean, I have seen Paul before in school and felt absolutely nothing. Now, in the few days I've known him, I feel like fate is kicking me in my backside singing, "Paul and Cassie sitting in a tree..."

"Okay, here, this is easy enough, Cassie." Paul pointed to a section in the book and read: "_All that glisters in not gold—Often have you heard that told._" Paul turned to me. "What do you think that means?"

I shrugged. "Um, Morocco shouldn't haven chosen the gold casket?"

Paul laughed. "You know, Shakespeare wasn't a mandatory class, why'd you take it if you didn't understand his writing?"

"Because I take all the classes; it's just me."

"You work too hard, Cassie. You don't even see how perfect you are." Did Paul just say that I was _perfect_?

"My mom wants be to go to Vanderbilt."

Paul suddenly froze. "Vanderbilt...as in the one in _Tennessee_?"

I slowly nodded. "That's the only one I'm aware of."

Paul closed his eyes. "Oh," he said, obviously disappointed.

"Is there something wrong with Tennessee?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Paul shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with it," he mumbled. "Let's just get back to Shakespeare."

For the next couple of hours, that's exactly what we did. Paul read over the most romantic lines with me, explained them, and surprisingly helped me out a lot. I never saw the true Paul. I only knew the asshole one that got with every girl he could. Girls...he's probably had all of them. Did that mean I was just another girl to him? That all he wanted was to "do it" with me and then I'd be nothing but an embarrassment. For Pete's sake, I haven't even kissed a guy! I'd just have to be extra careful, making sure that I wouldn't fall for Paul's little game. Once I passed Shakespeare, this _thing _between Paul and I would be gone.

"Uh, Cassie, were you expecting anyone?" Paul suddenly asked.

I looked at him questionably, but then I heard the oh-so-familiar slam of a car door. "Oh no," I said, grabbing Paul's hand and running to the window.

"Who is it?" Paul asked.

"My mom," I whispered.

Paul grinned. "I take it that you didn't tell her about our little deal," he said, chuckling quietly to himself.

I shook my head. "She doesn't need to know." I put my hand to my forehead, trying to think of what to do with Paul. There was no way Mom was meeting him—there would be too many questions asked. Why didn't our house have a back door? My room...he could hide there!

"Where are we going?" Paul asked when I ran up the stairs.

"Just stay here and don't say a word. I promise it won't be long, but please just don't come out," I pleaded.

Paul smiled when he saw that he was in my room. He went right to the bed and longed comfortably on it. "Nice." He smiled.

"Shut up," I growled. I locked my door and closed it. Paul better not touch anything in my room.

"Cassie!" Mom called out.

I ran down the stairs. "Hey, Mom, you're home early," I said as casually as I could. I mean really, I had an incredibly sexy boy up in my room and my mom was just downstairs!

"I have a business meeting tonight, so I actually have to leave right now. I just came by to make sure you're okay. Wait, Cassie, I thought you had work tonight."

My shoulders dropped, I had completely forgotten about work! I had _other _things on my mind. "Uh, can you call me in sick?"  
Mom looked shocked. "Cassie, you've never skipped work before. I'll let it slide just this one time, but I don't want you making a habit of this, young lady. It could affect your future behavior." Sometimes I think Mom likes Vanderbilt more than she likes me.

I sighed. "Okay, Mom. Bye, I love you," I said, ushering her out of the house.

She gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Don't wait up for me tonight, Cassie. Oh, I left some cash on the kitchen table so you can order pizza or something for dinner."

"Thanks," I said, closing the door.

Mom smiled and got into her car. I was so surprised she didn't notice Paul's truck parked across the street. But that was okay, I guess.

"She sounds nice. Too bad you didn't let me meet her."

I jumped at the sound of Paul's voice. "I thought I told you to say in my room." I glared at him.

Paul grinned. "That's exactly why I just had to come out."

I put my hand on my hips. "Are you trying to make me hate you?"

Paul chuckled. "Of course not, Cassie," he said. Now he was really close to me. Almost too close. If he moved just an inch, our lips would touch. But, I chickened out.

"Um, my mom left money for dinner, do you like pizza?" I quickly made my way to the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone.

"Plain, please," Paul said as he looked at the photographs on the shelf.

I ordered the pizza and gave the person on the phone my address. "It'll be here in ten minutes," I said, looking at the picture he had.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"My dad," I replied solemnly.

Paul smiled. Like, actually _smiled_, and not just one of his mysterious grins. "You look like him," Paul noted.

I shrugged. "Most people say I look like my mom."

Paul put the picture down. "Do I get to meet your dad, or will he be pissed that you have a boyfriend?" Did he just say _boyfriend_?

I shook my head. "Paul, y-you're not my b-boyfriend."

Paul laughed. "I'm a boy, right?"

"I hope so," I joked.

Paul's smile grew bigger. "And aren't we friends?"

"I prefer the term acquaintances for us," I interjected.

"Same thing, Cassie," he said. "Now, put 'boy' and 'friend' together. What does it come out as?"

"Boy," I started, "who is an _acquaintance_."

Paul laughed. "One day, Cassie, you're going to be begging me to be your boyfriend."

I walked past Paul, making sure to bump into his shoulder. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, kid," I said smugly.

The doorbell rang, perfect timing on the pizza man's part. I payed him for the food, sat down on the sofa, put my feet up on the coffee table, turned on the TV, and took a huge bite out of a slice of plain pizza. _This was the life_.

Paul sat down next to me and grabbed not two, but three slices in his hand and shoved them in his mouth.

"Did your mother ever teach you that good manners are important?" I asked, disgusted by his eating habits.

"I could say the same to you," Paul smirked.

"I'm not a slob," I said defiantly.

"Then why do you have pizza sauce all over your mouth?"

"I do not!" I argued.

Paul literally smashed my pizza on my face. "You do now," he said, trying to play innocent.

"You idiot!" I screamed.

Paul chuckled. "You're face was priceless, baby."

"Don't call me that," I retorted. I grabbed the liter of soda off the table and spilled some on his lap, drenching him. (Okay, maybe I was overreacting a _teeny_ bit) "Oh," I said, "did I do that? My bad—" I wiped my pizza-covered hands all over his shirt "—I am just such a klutz sometimes."

Paul wasn't laughing or smiling anymore. "You think this is funny, Fae?"

"Of course not, Paul! I think this is _very _funny," I replied.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You better sleep with one eye open, Cassie."

I highly doubt Paul would stay true to his word. We finished the entire pizza; well, I had three slices and Paul had the rest. I gave Paul a pair of sweatpants that were way to big on me, and even though he looked hilarious in them, he wore them. (Well, he didn't really have a choice. I made him wear _something _while his pants were in the washer.)

"Work it, work it," I said, laughing.

Paul sighed. "I'm telling you," he said, "you're going to get it."

"Oh, really?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah, really."

I yawned, and looked at the clock on the microwave. "Oh, crap! You have to go home, now!"

"Why?" Paul asked.

I gave him a "because I said so" look. "It's almost _midnight_, Paul."

"And?" he asked, not seeing that it was MIDNIGHT! Ehem, he has to go before Mom gets home. I don't need her meeting Paul now.

I got up from the sofa. "Seriously, Paul, you have to go home. We studied, had dinner, watched TV, and my mom will flip if she sees you. So, time to go."

Paul smiled, but got up. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "I can't promise you anything."

"Cassie," Paul was suddenly serious, "will I see you tomorrow?"

"Whoa, chill, Paul. I have work, you know."

Paul's shoulders sagged as I walked him to the door. "No 'good night kiss'?" he asked.

I closed the door halfway on him. "Not this time," I replied smugly. Even with the door securely closed, I could hear Paul's laugher.

Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Paul and I had actually connected. It was kind of cool. I was actually looking forward for tomorrow, hoping Paul would show up when I was at work.

* * *

*** I changed the pic of Cassie on my profile, it is still Selena Gomez, but it is a better picture that shows what Cassie looks like more than the other one did. Check it out!**

**Review :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hope you guys like the chapter! Thank you so _much_ for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven (Paul's POV)**

So Mom was pissed with my arrival time of midnight. But, let's just say I had more important things to do.

"Paul, do I have to give you a curfew now?"

"Mom, you never use to care when I came home. Sometimes, I wouldn't even come home!"

Mom bit her lip, knowing that I had made a point. "But—but you were at someone's house for the night. Someone I _knew_. In fact, where were you tonight, Paul?" Mom placed her hands on her hips.

I rubbed my aching head. Instead of lying to Mom, I just decided to come clean. "I met this girl," I said.

Mom sighed. "Paul, hun, there's going to be lots of girls in your life. I don't think you should take it this far—"

"You don't get!" I yelled, angry that she would even think that of Cassie. Sometimes it would be a hell lot easier if she knew about the werewolf Paul. "It was a _study _date, Mom. And that's just what we did..._study_. She doesn't even like me," I mumbled.

Mom smiled. "I like this girl already. What's her name?"

"Cassie Fae," I said miserably. I still had to come up with a plan to get her to like me. God, this was so _frustrating_!

Mom clasped her hands together. "Oh, you mean that nice girl that works in the library?"

I nodded. "Yep," I said gruffly. I had to start finding out what she liked, take it slow if I had to.

Mom surprisingly gave me a hug. "Just because I like this girl, you're off the hook. But under one condition, Paul." Figures Mom would have a condition. "You must bring her over for dinner one night. I'll even make sure your father is here."

I stared blankly at Mom. "Dinner...with _all_ of you?" I asked, hoping I had heard wrong. I mean really, Cassie didn't even want me to meet her mom! Why would she want to meet mine?

"That's right, Paul." Mom yawned. "So, just tell me the date and I'll cook whatever you want."

"Mom," I groaned, "you really don't have to. She doesn't even know I like her."

Mom started up the stairs, but turned around to face me. "Exactly why I think she's good for you, Paul. I've heard _many_ stories, and I think this girl just might put you in your place. Good night, sweetie," she added.

"Night," I mumbled. I took a deep breath and went to my own room. I locked the door, opened the window, and took off into the night back to Cassie's house. After all, the only reason I came home was to make sure Mom wasn't freaking out that I was missing.

I curled up under Cassie's window, which thankfully was dark so the meant she was asleep, and closed my eyes. I peacefully dreamed of Cassie, but that's all I've been dreaming about since I saw her beautiful face in the library. If only she knew...

* * *

I ran through the woods, keeping an eye on Cassie as she walked. I hated seeing her walk in the rain, but I didn't want to make her think I was a stalker if I showed up to drive her to work. But now, I was regretting my decision. I wished I had picked her up, and then she wouldn't have to walk in the rain. I was such an idiot sometimes.

_So, when do we get to meet the famous Cassie? _Jacob asked. He, of course, was thinking about Nessie. Apparently she had been over his house last night. He was happy that I had imprinted, but on some level he really didn't care all that much. But, I can't blame him. I hadn't really cared that he imprinted on Nessie. It was just something that happened.

_You'll meet her when you meet her, _I thought back.

_Alrighty then, _Jacob chuckled.

I didn't feel like having to deal with Jacob's thoughts, so I blocked him out (which I have been getting better at) as best as I could. Once I saw that Cassie was safely inside the library, I sprinted home to shower and put on some fresh clothes.

Mom was still asleep when I got home, so that was a good thing. SJ was awake, but watching cartoons in the family room. And when she watches cartoons, she _watches_ it. I mean, the house could be burning down and she wouldn't notice. Today, for some odd reason, she was watching her cartoons upside-down.

"Hey," I said, not even bothering to ask why she was upside-down. I've gotten use to my sister's odd behavior.

"Hiya, Paul," she said, her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Aren't you a little old for Mickey Mouse?" I asked when I saw the familiar character sprint across the screen, hand-in-hand with Minnie Mouse. Talk about PDA.

"I'm eight," she backfired. "And, it's the _old _Mickey, not the new crap."

"Don't say that word," I scolded.

SJ rolled her eyes. "You say it all the time. That, and you cuss a lot. So does Dad. When do I get to curse?"

"When pig's fly," I told her, smirking just a little. I sat down on the sofa next to her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"I've had better nights." I mean really, sleeping on the dirt floor isn't all that comfortable. But it is for Cassie, so I can endure it.

I sat with SJ until her show was over. When she got up, she almost fainted, but I caught her. "Careful," I said warningly.

SJ blinked a couple of times before she was steady on her feet. "Whoa, the room is spinning."

"That's because the blood rushed to your head," I informed her.

"Cool." She smiled.

"Not cool," I corrected her.

SJ laughed. "Whatever you say, Paul. So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"I'm going out. You are staying home with Mom." I started walking to the bathroom so I could take a shower, but SJ blocked my path.

"But, Paul, it's _so boring _with Mom!" she whined. "Please can I come with you? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Ugh, I was going to regret this.

* * *

I decided to take my truck, knowing that without doubt I'd be driving Cassie home. No way would she be walking anywhere now. I still hated myself for letting her walk this morning. How could I even think that it would be okay? She walked, like, five miles. (Maybe less, but _still_!)

"Where are we?" SJ asked. Yes, I had given in and allowed my baby sister to tag along. Hopefully she wouldn't be that much a nuisance.

"You'll see," I answered. I parked my truck across the street from the library. I got out of the car, and just as I was about to cross the street, a shrill voice called my name.

"Paul!" the penetrating voice squeaked.

I spun around to see a blonde bouncing her way over to me. Did I know her? How did she know me? Blondie ran right into my arms. So _weird_. I looked down at SJ, whose nose was scrunched up, signaling that she was "grossed out." Well, that makes two of us.

"Baby, I haven't seen you in, like, _forever_!" Blondie cried.

Ugh. "You can get off me now," I said, but I don't think she heard me.

"Boy, we've been going out, like, a week and you haven't even called me!"

I've been going out with her? What the heck? And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Celia. _Blondie was Celia...my _girlfriend._

"Celia," I said, not happy at all. What did I ever see in her? She wore loads of makeup, her hair looked professionally done...damn, she just spent to much on herself! I wanted Cassie; the girl was _real _and not...and not _plastic._

"Paulie, what's wrong?" Gosh, she even had a pet name for me? This is worse than I thought. Well, I've done this millions of times before; this shouldn't be any different.

"Hey, Celia. Can we talk?" I asked. I led her over to the bench and sat down.

"What's wrong?" But then I think she caught on to what was happening.

I sighed. "I think we should see other people. I mean, no offense, but I'm just not feeling any sparks. You're a really nice girl, Celia, but I think you deserve better," I lied. Well, she did deserve better. Ehem, I'm a _werewolf_, remember?

Celia yanked her hand away from me. "You did _not _just break up with me!" she yelled. "_No one_ breaks up with me!" she spit each word like it was poison. "You'll regret it, Paul Mannaro. So, I'll give you one more chance. You're my boyfriend, or you're not."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Celia," I said in a slightly agitated tone. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't _want to be _you're boyfriend."

Celia looked like she was about ready to scream and smack me. But, with the little dignity she had left, she stormed away.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked myself, shaking my head. I cleared Celia from my thoughts and just concentrated on Cassie. My sweet Cassie.

"Whoa," said SJ. She shook her head at Celia's retreating form. "Why in the world would you want _her_ to be your girlfriend?"

To this, I didn't have an answer.

The door _dinged _as I walked in the library. I found Cassie in the music section unpacking boxes. I badly wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. Not yet, at least.

"I'm not talking to you," she said without even looking at me.

"Why?" I asked, hoping she was kidding.

Cassie stopped unpacking the box. She swiftly turned around and glared at me. "You almost got me fired. _Fired, _Paul."

I snorted. "And how did I do that?"

Cassie tossed the empty box to the side. "Well, first I missed work yesterday, and I _never _miss work. Then, my mom forgot to call me in sick, so that makes me _irresponsible._"

"How is that _my _fault exactly?"

Cassie laughed, throwing her hands in the air. "If _you _hadn't come over yesterday, if _you _had left before dinner, if _you _had reminded me that I had work—"

"Wait, now it's my job to remind you that you have work? I don't think so, Cassie."

Cassie rolled her eyes and walked away. But I wasn't going to let her get away that easy. I ran in front of her, determined to not let her pass me.

"Paul," she said warningly.

"Cassie, fine, blame it on me." I didn't care anymore. She could blame World War III on me, and I wouldn't have a problem. Well, I might... "Let me at least make it up to you."

"How?" she asked, not fully convinced. My oh my, did she underestimate me!

I smiled. "Dinner, at my house..._tonight._"

Cassie didn't say a word for a minute. Then, she laughed. "That sounds like torture, Paul."

"Please, Cassie?" I begged. "My mom really wants to meet you," I whispered.

Cassie looked like she had seen a ghost. "Y-You told your _mom_?" she hissed. "Paul, we are just tutoring each other. People have dinner at parent's homes when they are in a _relationship_. We aren't in a relationship!"

I shrugged. "Maybe we should be."

Cassie shook her head. "You don't want to love me," she said.

I was shocked to say the least. "Why not? You're amazing, pretty, smart, hard-working, beautiful...the list goes on and on."

"You really think that?" she asked all innocent.

No freaking duh I think that! Why wouldn't I think that? Anyone who doesn't is missing out! But that's good, since I want Cassie all to myself.

I nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you, Cassie."

* * *

**So, did you like it? I wanted to update as soon as I could! **

**I know this is random (and some of you might not like Miley Cyrus), but I've been listening to her song _Goodbye _on like repeat for hours. I don't really like her music (though I do like _When I Look At You_), but for some reason I really like this song. It's really calm and soothing, I guess. Just listen to it and you'll know what I mean. Haha.**

**Okay, well thanks!**

**Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am sooooo sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! (Or at least it felt like a month to me!) I just haven't had a computer for a while and well, that meant I couldn't update and stuff!**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight (Cassie's POV)**

It's just dinner—a calm, civilized meal. What can go wrong? It was just Paul and his family..._great_.

"You look nice," Mom said as I came down the stairs.

I suppose she was right. Even though Paul and I weren't together, I felt the need to get dressed up for the occasion. I had put on my best dark-wash jeans, a nice blue shirt, and a pair of flats. Yeah, this is so not me, but I kind of liked it. I had put my hair up in an elegant bun, and hoped it would last the night. (My hair has a mind of its own sometimes.) I even made sure to wear earrings (Mom's of course) and a necklace (Mom's again).

"Thanks," I said.

Mom crossed her arms. "So, where are you going?" she asked nosily.

"Out," I replied. Mom wasn't satisfied. "A friend's house," I added.

Mom smiled. "That's nice, sweetie. What's her name?" Of course Mom would think it would be a girl. I vividly remember her telling me that I was not allowed to date until _after_ Vanderbilt. (Mom's afraid that history will repeat itself.)

I shook my head and headed to the door. "Can you try _not_ to act like it's a surprise that your daughter has friends?" I asked, straying away from her earlier questions of my friend's name.

"Have fun," she said.

I laughed and quickly closed the door. I ordered Paul to wait at the corner for me (he insisted on picking me up). Because, as you may have guessed, a boy showing up to pick me up for dinner would have sent Mom off her already unstable rocker.

The drive to Paul's house was very short; maybe about five minutes. His house was much nicer than mine, but that was only to be expected. Well, here goes nothing.  
"Please forgive my mom, she's a bit outgoing," Paul whispered in my ear as he opened the door. And man, was he right about his mom.

Mrs. Mannaro bounced right up to me with a big smile on her face. "I'm so happy you could come, Cassie," she said, hugging me.

"Thank you for having me," I replied.

Mrs. Mannaro ushered us into the brightly lit kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she said to me. "SJ!" she screamed.

A little girl scampered into the kitchen. When she saw Paul, her eyes lit up, and she ran right into his arms. It was cute.

Paul blushed. "This is my little sister, SJ," he informed me.

I politely introduced myself to the girl. I was relieved to know that SJ was Paul's sister and not one of his girls that I had originally thought she had been. Mrs. Mannaro went to work to finish preparing the food. When I asked if she needed any help, she told me that I was the guest so I shouldn't have to help.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Paul asked.

"Sure," I said, now that there was nothing I could help with in the kitchen.

Paul entwined his hands in mine, and led me up the stairs. Paul's hand in mine felt right, like it was _supposed_ to be there. His room was triple the size of mine, and was surprisingly it was neat and tidy.

"My mom made me clean the house once she found out you were coming over," he admitted.

I smiled. "It's nice, Paul. I never knew this side of you."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Was he really _that_ blind?

"I only know the arrogant, jerk, player—"

"Well, now you know the _real_ Paul," he said, cutting me off.

I nodded. "At least I think I do."

Paul smirked, and turned on the radio to break the silence. We listened to nonsensical music for a little until Mrs. Mannaro called us for dinner.

"Where's Dad?" Paul asked when we were all seated.

Mrs. Mannaro kept her eyes on her plate as she said, "He won't be home until late tonight."

Paul gripped his fork that happened to be in his hand. "You honestly put up with this?" he growled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw little SJ cowering in her seat. Did Paul get angry like this a lot? Well, _this_ was a new side of him too.

"We have a guest, Paul," Mrs. Mannaro said warningly.

Paul's eyes were immediately on me. His face softened and he let the poor fork go. "Sorry," he murmured.

"So, Cassie, tell us about yourself," Mrs. Mannaro said, breaking the awkward moment.

Ugh. I hated talking about myself. But, this was for Paul. "I like taking pictures," I said stupidly. Come on, Cassie, you could have said something better than _that_!

"Really?" Paul asked. I guess he hadn't seen my dinning room full of photos. "That's cool, Cassie. You'll have to show them to me sometime."

"How about your parents?" Mrs. Mannaro said.

"I live with my mom, Morgan. She's a real estate agent in Forks," I added. Well, actually she is the secretary _for _a real estate agent, but I didn't mention that.

Mrs. Mannaro smiled. "And your father? Is he into real estate as well?"

I shook my head. "He, um, isn't around anymore."

"How come he doesn't live in La Push?" SJ chimed in.

Paul sent her a glare. "She doesn't mean he lives somewhere else," he said through gritted teeth.

"Paul, don't scare her," I defended SJ. Because frankly, he was scaring the crap out of me!

The conversation was pretty much dead after that. Paul and his mom talked a little bit about his job working for Sam Uley (she thought it didn't pay well and was pointless), a little about Paul taking SJ to a birthday party (which I thought was adorable), and Paul tried again to bring up the subject of his dad, but failed miserably. I had to hand it to Mrs. Mannaro, she was a good cook! After we finished, I tried to help wash dishes, but both SJ and Paul's mom shooed me out of the kitchen. With nothing to do, Paul suggested we take a walk on the beach. I hesitantly agreed.

"How come you didn't tell me about your dad?" he asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

I shrugged. "I didn't think it was essential for you to know."

"I would have liked it if you had told me," he said.

"Does 'invasion of privacy' mean nothing to you?" I questioned.

Paul laughed. "I haven't had privacy in almost three years." I didn't really know what he meant by that, but I let it go. "Cassie, am I allowed to ask how it happened?"

I smiled. "You kind of just asked me."

"Does that mean you'll tell me?" Paul asked.

I sighed. "Maybe if you tell me why you need to know so much about me."

"Because I care about you," he said openly. Whoa, shocker there. "And I kind of like you—"

"As a friend," I quickly interrupted.

Paul sadly nodded. "Yeah, I like you as a friend," he said, giving in. "And friends need to know everything about each other," he added.

"My mom had me when she was a teenager," I started, "and my dad stayed with her. When they were old enough, they got married. They always seemed happy, like nothing could possibly go wrong. My dad and I did everything together; he's the one who got me into photography." A flood of memories from that day came back to me. "He liked to hunt," I said, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. But there was no way in hell I was going to cry in front of Paul. "He went out one day, when I was nine, and—and he didn't come back. We searched for three days for him. They said he was killed by an animal," I choked out the last sentence. I was losing it. But I _had _to be strong.

Paul stared back at me; I couldn't quite read his expression. "What kind of animal?" he asked carefully.

I looked him in the eyes as I said, "A wolf."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hope you like it :) Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine (Paul's POV)**

A wolf? A freaking wolf! Why, oh why, was this happening to _me_? How come I couldn't be a normal teenager? But no, I had to be a _wolf_!

"She had to be mistaken," Sam said. He paced around his living room. The whole pack's eyes were on him, waiting to see what else he would say.

"Cassie was telling the truth!" I yelled. My fists were clenched; I could feel myself starting to shake. How dare he say that my imprint was lying about her father's death!

Sam looked at me, mentally telling me to calm down. "I'm not saying that she's lying, Paul."

"Sure sounds like it," I retorted.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "Paul, I'm only saying that it had to have been another animal or just a regular wolf. Our kind wasn't out in the world yet."  
I crossed my arms. He had a point. Cassie's dad died about eight years ago. "You're positive?" I asked.

Embry laughed. "Dude, I get where you're coming from, but why does it matter so much to you? It was just her dad. It's not like you killed him."

I almost freaking lost it right then and there. "Because Cassie matters to me, Embry! And her dad was important to her!" I groaned. "I'm out of here. I thought you guys might be somewhat understanding, but I guess I thought wrong."

"Paul," Seth called after me.

"Leave me alone," I growled. I was in no mood for my brothers (and Leah) anymore. I thought that they would have been able to help me with the situation, but they just didn't get it. I bet if Mom knew about the wolf thing she'd be able to help me.

I ran through the woods (as a human) until I came to her house. I could see her in her window. She was still wearing what she had on earlier for dinner. I leaned against the side of the house, right beneath her second floor window. I don't know why I came here; I wasn't really even thinking about it. I sort of had just let my feet carry me wherever. It was like there was a magnetic force acted upon us, making sure that we were always together.

I should probably apologize for my behavior earlier. I was kind of stunned when she told me about her dad. I sort of just drove her home without another word, leaving her confused and hurt. And it hurt me to know that Cassie was hurting.

I was about to knock on her door and apologize when I saw her room light go out. At first I was worried, but then I just concluded she was going to sleep. After all, it was well past midnight. I decided that tomorrow, when I picked her up for work, I would talk to her then.

Tonight I went home. I wanted to be with Cassie so much, but Mom had strictly asked me to come home tonight. She was worried when I had come back without Cassie. Then I had just stormed out of the house and left for Sam's. I owed Mom a night at home. Silently I said good bye to Cassie, and I took off for home in the darkness.

* * *

My eyes opened automatically, as if my body was an alarm clock. I looked at my actually clock on my side table and saw that it was seven in the morning. I groaned. _Not cool_.

As I entered the kitchen, the smell of pancakes over whelmed me. "You cooked breakfast?" I asked Mom.

She nodded, setting a plate of steaming hotcakes in front of me. "Aren't mothers supposed to cook for their hungry children?" She smiled as she sat down across from me. "Eat up, Paul," she ordered, taking a bite of her own breakfast.

I hadn't touched my plate yet. I knew what she was doing. "I'm not going to tell you anything," I said.

Mom acted like she had no idea what I was talking about. "Hun, I'm not asking for you to talk to me. Whatever happened is none of my business." _Liar, liar, pants on fire_.

I took a bite of the pancakes. Mmmmm. "Thanks," I said gratefully.

"You know, Paul, I'm always here to talk, though." Of course she'd say that.

I stopped eating. "Really, Mom? Why do you have to know _everything_? I just took her home, no big deal." I glared at her. "I have to go," I said when I felt myself shaking. There was no way I could even risk phasing in front of Mom. She'd have a heart attack.

I jumped in the shower to calm my nerves. After that, I threw on a pair of cutoffs and was out the door. I made it to Cassie's house in record time. I casually got out of the car and leaned against the door to wait for her.

Cassie didn't notice me at first. She started walking down her driveway, saw me, did a double take, and then her eyebrows scrunched together. "Paul?" she asked as if she was completely surprised that I was there...well I'd be surprised if I was in her position, too.

I grinned. "The one and only."

Cassie walked up to me. "You're lucky my mom already left for work. If she saw you, she'd flip."

"Your mom isn't that much of a threat, Cassie," I said, chuckling lightly. I opened the passenger side door for her. "Or would you like to drive?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't know how to drive," she said softly.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "It was something my dad had promised to teach me."

The mention of her dad sent shivers down my spine. "Well, then I'll just have to teach you. Tonight maybe?" I asked.

Cassie faintly smiled. "Uh, sure. Tonight. Okay."

I went around to my side and started up my truck. "To the library," I said, smiling at Cassie. She was so beautiful. "I'm sorry about last night," I finally said.

Cassie looked over at me. "Did I say something wrong? I mean, I told you about the wolf—" My body tensed "—and you didn't speak to me for the rest of the night."

I cleared my throat. "You didn't say anything wrong. I just—_something_ just came up. I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it?"

"Already forgotten."

I dropped Cassie off at the library and headed back home. I could probably hang out with SJ or something while I waited for Cassie to be done work. On the road ahead of me, I could just make out a person. Sam. I groaned. What does _he_ want now?

I slammed on the brakes and rolled down my window scowling. "Can I help you?" I asked bitterly.

Sam just stared at me—it was obviously important. "We have trouble," he said.

"What kind of trouble?" Though, I already had a pretty good idea on what the "trouble" was.

"Vampires. Two of them. Seth sniffed them out and caught them draining a hiker. They're pretty fast, lethal too. I think Seth angered them, and now they're heading back here."

I closed my eyes. _Cassie_. What if they hurt my Cassie? I started shaking.

"Paul, calm down. Everyone is already out patrolling our borders. I don't think they'll attack today. I think they'll wait until our numbers are down. From now until they leave, it's going to be double shifts and four out at a time." Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "I want you to go home, check on your family, and then start at the southern boundary. And that's an order, Paul," he added. He probably did that just so I wouldn't go back and guard Cassie. God, sometimes I hate him.

I nodded. "Fine," I said through my clenched teeth.

Sam ran back into the woods, and I headed home. SJ and Mom were sitting at the table together doing a craft when I walked in.

Mom smiled at me. "Paul."

"Hey, Mom. Uh, Sam needs me to work late tonight, so don't wait up. Sorry it's last minute," I added.

Mom sighed. "I don't understand why you even work for him. You never bring home any money from it."

"Yeah, I do," I said. It's not my fault that killing vampires doesn't pay that great!

"You aren't bringing home _enough_ to survive, is what I'm saying."

"Mom, I have to go. I just wanted to check on you."

Mom looked at me. "Check on us? Why?"

Good thing I am good at thinking on the spot. "Sam said something about a rabid animal on the loose, so you should probably stay inside. We don't need SJ to get bitten."

Mom put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "Please don't tell me that Sam has you and your friends our chasing that animal."

I shrugged. "It's work, Mom."

"Why can't you be a mechanic or something? You love cars, Paul." Oh yeah, Mom, let me just fit a _real_ job into my schedule of school, Cassie, and _double _patrol (which I'll probably have to skip school for).

"I got to go, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye, Paul!" SJ said when Mom didn't respond to me.

I quickly ran to the woods and phased. I walked the borders for over six hours. Sam had been right; the leeches didn't even come near us. After Sam gave us the okay to leave, I jumped in my truck to go get Cassie.

I drove as fast as I could to the library. Through the window, I could see Cassie at the front desk with a brown-headed girl who looked familiar. (She was probably just one of Celia's friends or someone from one of my classes.) They were talking about something when I walked in, but the other girl quickly stopped when she saw me.

Cassie smiled warmly at me. It made my stomach do a somersault. "Hey. You didn't have to pick me up too, Paul."

I grinned. "Well I wasn't about to let you walk home."

Cassie's cheeks slightly turned red. "It's not _that_ far," she mumbled.

"Do you really want to walk home in the rain?" I know she's done it before, but really _I_ wasn't about to let her walk home. Rain or shine.

Cassie sighed as she grabbed her jacket and brushed past me. "Bye, Taylor," she said softly.

Ah-hah! I knew that girl was familiar. Taylor was in my P.E. class. She had been on my volleyball team earlier this year. She was also one of Celia's followers.

I opened the driver's side door for Cassie and she looked up at me baffled. "I believe I owe you a driving lesson, miss," I said.

Cassie hesitated, but climbed in anyway. She ran her fingers over the steering wheel. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Paul," she said once I had climbed in next to her.

"Sure it is," I reassured her. I handed her the keys. "Start her up," I said.

Cassie jumped when the engine roared to life. "You know what; this is a really bad idea. There's no way I can even attempt to drive a stick shift."

"Cassie, you'll be fine. Now, switch to first gear," I instructed. "Press down on the accelerator pedal and slowly release the clutch."

The car jerked forward before stalling. Cassie's arms fell limply at her side. "I can't do this."

I chuckled before moving closer to her. "I'm right here," I whispered, looking into her eyes. I put my hands on top of hers. "Now try again. This time, I'll help you."

Cassie took a deep breath before doing exactly what I told her before. The car slowly rolled forward. Her smile was so big; it could light up the whole town. Cassie managed to get us halfway to her house before my truck stalled again. This time, she didn't give up. She pushed my arms away and tried again until she got us all the way home.

"Told you," I said.

Cassie hugged me, and I wrapped my arms securely around her. I didn't want to let her go. It felt like time stopped and it was just me and her. No one could possibly ruin this perfect moment. Cassie pulled back and looked longingly into my eyes. I leaned closer to her. I had been planning to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Thanks again, Paul," she said, opening the door, "for the ride and driving lessons. Maybe we could work on your history tomorrow or something?"

I nodded. I was still a bit disappointed about the kiss. Didn't she want me to kiss her? I thought we had had something going on today...but maybe I was wrong. "Tomorrow. Sure. Sounds great."

"I guess at my place after school, okay?"

Again, I nodded.

"Bye, Paul." And then she closed the door.

I slid over to the driver's seat and made sure Cassie safely got inside. Then, I drove back home. I'd be back later to sleep under my imprint's window, though. I was stunned about Cassie rejection. My imprint rejected me. And it hurt.

* * *

**Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

********

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

___________********_____________

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten (Cassie's POV)**

Paul still didn't quite seem himself, but he never failed to smile when he caught me looking at him. I wasn't sure what to think about him yet. I've never dated a guy before. No one has ever been interested in me before. Plus, I've never actually kissed someone before. How am I even supposed to kiss him? And every time I think about that perfect opportunity I had to kiss him, I mentally slap myself. He probably was acting strange because he was mad at me. I wonder if he went and kissed some other girl after to make himself feel better. I mean, it's not like I'm the only girl he cares about. I don't even know if he cares about me that much...

"Cassie?" Paul carefully tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just kind of spaced out, sorry."

Right now, we were sitting on the beach. The waves ran over my toes and sand was in places it shouldn't be.

I traced patterns in the wet sand. "What were you saying again?"

"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to come with me to Port Angeles this Saturday."

I looked up at him. "Port Angeles?" I asked. I was slightly confused as to why he'd want _me _there with _him_.

Paul chuckled. "SJ has a birthday party and I kind of have to watch her to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped or something. My mom's making me do it," he added.

Awe, that was sweet of Paul to watch over SJ like that. "I guess I could." I'll just have to come up with something to tell Mom.

"Great!" Paul smiled at me. "We can do whatever you want there. SJ doesn't want everyone to know we're there, you know?"

I laughed. "She's a good kid."

Paul looked at the pummeling waves. "Yeah," he answered as if he was worried about something. "I hope she stays that way."

After the beach, Paul and I walked back to his house. SJ was out at a friends and Mrs. Mannaro was still at the school finishing up some papers. I wasn't really sure about Paul's dad, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about him.

Paul and I worked on some Shakespeare, running through the lines and finding their meanings; then I helped him a bit with his history homework. It was almost seven o'clock when we finished. Mrs. Mannaro insisted I stayed for dinner and then Paul drove me home after that.

Paul opened my door for me and helped me out. His hand held on to mine just a little too long. I didn't really know what to make of it. "Sweet dreams, beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed. Paul called me beautiful. That ought to count for something, right? "Y-Yeah," I stammered, "you too."

Paul starred at me for a moment, as if he wasn't sure what to do next. A little part of me wanted him to try and kiss me tonight. In the end, Paul just gave me a goofy grin and got back in his truck.

* * *

"Have you made a decision yet, Cassie?"

I looked up at Mrs. Phillips. "Excuse me?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

My teacher sighed. "The Penn program I told you about a few weeks ago. I know that it's still early, but I'm just very excited for you and I wanted to know if you've considered it or not. It's a wonderful opportunity to see the world, dear," she added.

"I've considered it," I lied. Truthfully, I've been spending so much time with Paul that a lot of things have slipped my mind. Work, for instance. I've forgotten to go all week. Paul has some weird effect on me. When I'm with him it's like the world around me disappears.

Mrs. Phillips smiled. "That's good. Cassandra—" I winced at the use of my horrid full name "—I'm only helping you to get out of this town."

I was silent for a moment. How did she know I wanted to leave? I mean, I _did _want to, but using the word "did" as past tense, because now there's Paul. Paul makes me want to stay.

"Cassie?" Mrs. Phillips looked at me strangely. "Is something wrong, dear?"

I shook my head. "Um...no. Sorry, but I have to go, Mrs. Phillips. I'll, uh, keep thinking about Penn, though."

I quickly ran out of the classroom and into the crowed hall. I was trying to get as far away from that room as possible. I didn't know why, but Mrs. Phillips was starting to creep me out. I never remember telling her I wanted to leave La Push. And then it got me thinking about Paul. I shouldn't have feelings for him. I couldn't and wouldn't get hurt like I've seen other girls get hurt. I've seen them crushed by people like Paul. I wouldn't be that girl. But then there was that strange pull inside me. It _wanted _me to be with Paul. And then whenever I think about him I feel like he's inside my head. And...I was more confused than _ever_.

Suddenly two hands were firmly holding me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I jumped, but then realized it was Paul. Just Paul. I had gotten myself so worked up. I tried to think of something to say. "Um..." was all that came out of my mouth.

Paul grinned, though I could tell he was worried. "How about we go somewhere?" he whispered. He voice, like it had before, sent chills through my body. "Just the two of us. No one will miss us."

I tried to slow my rapid breathing. "Y-You mean, like, _skip_ school?" I asked stupidly.

Paul nodded. "It's good for you, Cassie."

How was skipping good for you? I wanted to ask, but I didn't. Instead, without another word, Paul and I were in his truck driving away. I watched in the mirror as our school grew smaller and smaller.

* * *

I sighed as the wind blew through my hair. Paul had taken me to the cliffs. I must say, even though I didn't believe it was healthy to ditch, I was enjoying myself.

"What are thinking?" Paul asked. He was suddenly next to me.

I smiled. "My mom is going to kill me when she finds out I ditched school."

Paul shrugged. "She doesn't need to know."

I snorted. "You don't know my mom. She'll find out somehow. It's like when your parents would say that they have eyes in the back of their heads, I honestly believe that she does. It's like she stalks me sometimes."

"It's only because she loves you."

"Maybe. Maybe not." I didn't really know what Mom's reasons were for the things she did.

Paul stood in front of me, my back against a large oak tree. He slowly put his arms on either side of me, trapping me. "The guys and I come here to cliff dive," he said smugly.

I laughed. "Is that supposed to impress me?"

Paul didn't know what to say back. "Um...yes?" he said unsurely.

"Well, I think that you're crazy for doing that. You could get yourself killed. It's suicidal."

Paul chuckled. "Trust me, babe, nothing can kill me. I'll show you one time."

We were silent for a little. Paul didn't move from his position that trapped me against the tree. Finally he said, "It bothers me when you're so quiet like this. I can't tell what you're thinking."

"Good," I said. I didn't need Paul in my head reading my mind. But I don't think I have anything to worry about, mind reading is impossible.

Paul leaned in closer. "What's holding you back?" he asked.

His question surprised me. "W-What?"

Paul closed his eyes for a second. "Everything. I've tried so many times to show you how I feel, but you—you don't see it, do you?"

"Paul, I—"

"I like you a lot, Cassie. And I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't just want to be friends. Okay? I want you to know that I feel more than that. And you do too. You have too, that's how it's supposed to work." Paul said the last part like he was trying to convince himself of that instead of me.

I didn't know how to respond. "I-I can't, Paul. We can't."

"Why?" he demanded. "Are you worried about what other people think?"

"Of course not—"

"Your mom?"

"No, Paul, it's just—"

"It's just what, Cassie?" He looked so helpless as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

What are you doing, Cassie? I asked myself. He's all you can think about and here he's telling you he wants to be more than friends! But, I don't want to be crushed. I don't want to feel anything like the pain I felt when I lost my father. It Paul left me, it would be just like when my dad left me. The same feeling of emptiness. The same feeling of loss. The feeling that I wasn't good enough, that I could have been better. That I could have stopped it from happening...

A traitor tear escaped, but I quickly wiped it away before Paul could see it. "You can't break me," I mumbled.

Paul pulled me into his arms. "I won't ever leave you, Cassie. I promise."

"No one ever keeps their promises."

Paul didn't answer. Instead, he bent down and kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

********

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

___________********____________**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eleven (Paul's POV)**

"You didn't see her face, Sam!" I yelled.

Emily flinched, which caused Sam to growl at me. "Calm down, Paul," he said sternly.

I took a deep breath. "I couldn't tell what it meant. Do you think she hates me?" What if Cassie hated me? That can't be possible, can it? I mean, the imprint bond was supposed to work both ways. Was Cassie an exception or something?

"What happened after you kissed her?" Emily asked. The concern was evident in her tone.

I shrugged. "She didn't say anything, just asked me to take her home. And then there was something about having to think. I don't get it, Sam. I thought I was taking it slow. I didn't ever lose my temper. I tried to make everything _perfect_."

"Maybe it was too perfect," Embry suggested. "Sky didn't have a problem with it, maybe something is wrong with Cassie."

"Shut up!" I growled. "_Nothing_ is wrong with Cassie."

Sam looked warningly at Embry. "Didn't you say you were taking her to Port Angeles Saturday?"

I nodded. But the question is whether she'd still go with me.

"Are you still on for that?"

I sighed. "As far as I know."

Sam smiled. "Well, there you have it. Talk to her then."

"That's your advice, Sam? Just 'talk to her then'? I can't wait that long! I hate not knowing what she's thinking! It's killing me," I whimpered.

Emily tried to talk to me, but I barely listened. They were of no help as usual. They just didn't understand. I've never felt so alone in my life. I felt abandoned by my pack brothers and now Cassie. My sweet, sweet Cassie. Her warm smile, her eyes that I got lost in... _Everything_ about her made me melt. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did I have to be the one who got the short end of the stick? Was this a warning of some kind? A message or lesson? If so, the point has been made. So what now? What was I supposed to do besides mope around all day and night waiting for that one answer that could change everything? What more did she want from me?

"You're still going tomorrow, right?" My head snapped up to see SJ. I looked around my bedroom; I must've fallen asleep or something.

"W-What? What's tomorrow?" Besides another day that I'll be waiting for Cassie's answer.

SJ groaned. "You _promised_! You aren't backing out now, mister!" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello, earth to Paul! Port Angeles? Ring a bell? You said you'd go with me."

I ran my fingers through my hair. It was getting pretty long, falling into my eyes. I should probably cut that soon. Great, another thing to add to my unending list. "Uh, yeah. I guess I'll go."

"You guess? What's gotten into you, Paul? Stop acting so depressed. Only girls get like that."

I chuckled. "You wouldn't understand. Now c'mon, get out of my room."

SJ skipped out happily. God, it would be so nice to be normal once in awhile. To be happy all the time like my sister. To not have one girl's answer make up your life. To not have to wait all the time. But, no. I get to be a _wolf_. Man, sometimes this sucked.

* * *

Deep breath, Paul, I reminded myself. You can do this. You've got this. Just like any other day.

I slowly made my way up to Cassie's front door. SJ was waiting eagerly in the truck for us. I hesitated, but found the confidence to ring the doorbell. Inside I heard feet scurrying around, unmistakably Cassie's. She opened the door.

"Hey." She smiled. "Um, Port Angeles today, right?" Did she completely forget about our awkward situation yesterday? Did I maybe dream it? No, that was impossible. She has to remember.

I spaced out for a second. "Oh, um, yeah. Are—are you alright? Do you feel sick or something?" Please don't tell me she has amnesia or something. Why is she acting so calm when I am freaking out?

Cassie laughed. "Uh, no, Paul. I'm feeling fine. Why?"

I shook my head. "N-Nothing. Um, for-forget I said anything," I stuttered. Cassie had a weird affect on me today. I could barely get my thoughts together.

The drive to Port Angeles was supposed to only be about an hour and a half. But, Google Maps forget to mention that traffic might complicate your driving time. It took almost two hours and thirty minutes. I felt like I was about to explode! Could I be stuck in a car any longer? I had dropped SJ off at what's-her-name's house before we left La Push. Maybe I could talk to Cassie? Or would that be too awkward? Should I let her be the first to talk? Maybe...

SJ's little party was supposed to be at some restaurant called _Ari and Hope_. Mom never told me I had to stay on her tail at all times, so as long as they were in one place, what's the harm? That left Cassie and I to do whatever we wanted. Great.

"So, whatcha want to do?" I shoved my hands in my pockets. Should I try and hold her hand? No, I told myself, I had to wait until she had 'thought' about whatever stuff she needed to think about. Couldn't she think a little faster? The clocks ticking and I'm literally _dying_.

"I really don't care."

I sighed. "How about we get a bite to eat. It's almost two, so we missed lunch." Yeah, eating was good. A good place to talk. A good place for everything really, well maybe not everything exactly. Oh, you get what I mean.

Cassie shrugged. "Right. You eat a lot." I _eat a lot_? Am I missing something? Is she sending me signs that I am unaware of? Is this a bad sign? Oh God, please, _please _help me.

I found a nice little restaurant on the water. It was called...ah, well something in French that I couldn't pronounce. It sounded fancy, though. The waitress was pretty nice, she got us a table on the deck; however, the poor couple in front of us had been told that there were no available seats on the deck. Hmm, well that's too bad for them. It was in the corner, and the surrounding tables were far enough away that they wouldn't hear any conversations we had.

After the waitress had left, Cassie snorted, saying, "Did you really not notice that waitress flirting with you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Jealous?" I asked, grinning.

Cassie looked down at her menu, which she happened to be holding upside down. "Of course not. Now, I'm trying to decide what I want for lunch."

I chuckled and reached over to turn her menu right-side up. Cassie blushed. I couldn't take it anymore. "Did I do something?"

Cassie looked surprised. "Um...no. At least I don't think so. Did you?"

I took a deep breath. "Cassie, you can't try to pretend that I didn't kiss you yesterday at the cliffs. Because you and I both know that I did." Cassie wouldn't look at me. "Was I bad at it?" I asked. "Was it not what you expected or with the person you wanted it to be with?" Did she like someone else? "You can't just forget about something like that."

"I can try, Paul."

It felt like she had just torn my heart in half. My whole world came crashing down. "No, Cassie. You can't. Please," I begged.

Cassie stood up. "I shouldn't have come. I thought maybe I would be able to—"

"To what? Cassie, I don't give up that easily." I reached out to grab her hand. "I'm asking you to just forget about everything. Just for one second. Now, picture me and you. Do think we could ever work something—anything—out?"

"Why do you care so much about this, Paul?"

I lifted her chin up so I could look directly into her eyes. "Because I'm in love with you, Cassie Fae. I've been in love with you since I first saw you at the library. And every time I think you might like me back, you run away from me. I just need an answer, Cass. I need to _know_."

"My mom wouldn't approve," she whispered.

I moved closer to her. But I was careful this time. Only if she wanted it, I reminded myself. "So we'll work that part out later. What about you?"

"I—I—" Cassie's eyes widened when she saw how close we were. And then she did the opposite of what I thought she'd do. I thought she'd run, and then I'd run after her of course. But Cassie gave in, crushing her lips against mine.

I pulled her tiny body closer to mine, my one arm hugging her waist, the other cupping her cheek. Finally. When she pulled back, out of breath, I kept on kissing her. Her cheeks, the corners of her lips, and down her neck. No way in hell would I let her get away from me this time. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. Well, no one except the waitress. And I had originally thought she was nice. Now she's just rude. She could have used her common sense and come back five or ten minutes later.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

I took Cassie's hand in mine. "Yes," I answered.

The waitress looked at me for my order. I gestured to Cassie. "Take my girlfriend's order first," I said. After all, ladies first.

Cassie blushed, but told the woman her order. I ended up ordering the same as Cassie. I didn't know what it was, but I hadn't had a chance to look at the menu and I really didn't want to have to look away from my beautiful imprint for a second. I handed the waitress our menus and she left, thankfully.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you my girlfriend," I said to Cassie.

Cassie smiled. "No, not at all. That waitress hates me, though. You should have seen her face when you said girlfriend."

I shrugged. "I don't really care about her. You're the only girl I see." And the only girl I'll ever see, I mentally added.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean, why _me_? You've never paid attention—" I must admit, that stung. "—to me before a few weeks ago. Why now?"

I knew I couldn't lie to Cassie, but I could always improvise. "You're different, Cassie. I was an idiot not to notice you before. This isn't the best place to explain it all, but I promise I will sometime. It will all make sense."

Cassie nodded. "Fine. But trust me, I've got a lot of questions heading your way when you're ready to explain it all." She smiled.

"And I have a lot of answers." I'm just concerned about how you'll take it all.

It was nice it finally have a Cassie and me. Cassie Mannaro. I liked it. It had a certain ring to it that made my heart beat quicken. It was moments like these that mattered. Cassie's laugh, her smile, she blush...I can't forget it. And, I never will. I loved her, and that's all there is to it.

* * *

**A/N: Awe, isn't Paul just SO cute? Gosh, I love him. I want a Paul all to myself :) But, who doesn't? Finally they are together! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Review :) You guys are the best readers in the world!**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


	12. Chapter 12

********

**A/N: Well, hello! I hope you all like the chapter :) I have a new story about Seth imprinting called My Girl. Check it out? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

___________********____________**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twelve (Cassie's POV)**

"I want you to meet some of my friends tonight," Paul said.

We were sitting in his truck, which was parked outside of my house. It's been two weeks. Two week was all it took for me to fall completely in love with Paul Mannaro.

"Okay."

Paul looked at me. It was like he had been expecting me to be difficult. What was so bad about meeting his friends?

"I'm talking about Sam and all of them," he added slowly.

I laughed, kissing his cheek. "I know who you were talking about, Paul. I'd like to meet them. What time tonight?"

Paul ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "Oh, well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I thought—well, um, you should know that they might seem a bit outgoing."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I've told them a lot about you, so, uh, they're excited to meet you. I mean, like, _really _excited to meet you, Cassie."

I smiled. "I feel so loved."

He chuckled. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Cass." He winked and got out of his truck. He came around to my side and opened the door. "I'll pick you up at eight." Paul pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I pulled back, gasping for air. "Uh...tonight." I smiled and started walking up to my door.

A hand grabbed mine and spun me around. Paul dipped me back and gave me another quick kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, giggling.

Paul grinned. "I'm making sure all your neighbors know that you're taken. And, I really don't want to have to wait until eight o'clock tonight to kiss you."

I stood back up. "Well, looks like you're going to have to." I smiled. "Bye, Paul."

I watched as a disappointed Paul got back in his truck, waved to me, and drove off. I sighed. How did I end up with a guy as perfect as he was? How did Paul even turn into this perfect guy?

I closed and the door and turned around to see Mom. She had her arms crossed. This wasn't a good sign.

"Where were you?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, a friend picked me up for some lunch. Sorry, it ran kind of late. I'm touting them while, uh, they help me with Shakespeare."

Mom's expression didn't change. "Where were you, Cassandra?" she asked again.

I looked at the floor as I said, "A boy took me out for lunch."

Mom couldn't tell whether to be happy that I had a boy in my life or worried that it could distract me from the future she had planned for me. "Oh," was all she managed to say at the moment.

I tried to make my way upstairs, but she cleared her throat, stopping me.

"What's his name?"

Crap. This is the _one_ question I was hoping she wouldn't ask me. "Paul Mannaro," I said.

Mom sighed. "Cassie, I don't want you—"

"I know what I'm doing," I snapped.

She put her hands on her hips. "Listen to me. I've heard stories about this boy. I just don't want you to get serious with him. He's not good news, Cassie. If you knew what was good for you, you'd end it before it got anywhere. We don't need any scandals that could ruin your chances with Vanderbilt."

I was going to argue back, but I knew it could just complicate things. Normally, with this situation, I would get so angry and say things that I would later regret. I would only get myself more in trouble. So, instead I simply said, "Trust me, Mom, it won't get out of control."

I walked upstairs and plopped down on my bed. The manila envelope sat on the corner of my dresser. I would have to make a decision about Europe by May. That was only three months away. It was getting closer and closer.

* * *

"You look nice," Mom commented as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I replied. We weren't exactly angry at each other, but we also weren't on the best terms after our little argument.

It was raining—as it always does in La Push—tonight. I had a nice, warm sweater and a pair of dark-wash jeans. I hadn't felt like dealing with my hair, so I tied it back in a ponytail. I don't really own make-up, so I didn't wear any.

"Big date with Mannaro?" she asked.

I bit my lip. Don't get angry, Cassie, I told myself. Don't snap at her.

Mom grabbed her pasta that she had heated up out of the microwave. "Have fun," she called over her shoulder.

"I will," I responded as nicely as I could.

The sound of the doorbell made me jump. Mom made no move to answer it, and I really didn't want her too.

"Hey," I said, not looking up at the person, assuming it was Paul.

Paul quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered.

"Do _what_?" I asked.

"Make me wait to see you for so long."

I laughed. "Paul, it was barely an afternoon."

"Well, I believe we still need to make a proper introduction," Mom said.

Paul shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Paul Mannaro."

She smiled politely. "Cassie, you never told me how cute he was." Okay, that was it. I don't need her turning into one of those parents who brings out the embarrassing baby photos whenever their daughter's date comes over.

I pushed Paul out the door. "Um, I'll be back later," I said.

Paul laughed as we got into his truck. "Your mom seems nice," he commented.

I rolled my eyes. "She's the best."

He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "I hope I'm not creating some kind of conflict between you and your mom."

"It's not you, Paul. She has her reasons."

Paul stared at me for a little as if he was trying to read my mind, but of course, that was impossible. I took notice to the dark circles under his eyes; it was like he hadn't gotten sleep in days. Was there something he was keeping from me? Finally, he sighed, shaking his head.

We continued driving for a few minutes before Paul pulled off-road. Right behind the trees was the cutest little house I had ever seen. I tree grew threw the porch. There was a small fire in front of the house. A man, I recognized as Sam from the times he's been to the library, was grilling meat over the fire.

Paul kept me glued to his side the whole time. It was like he expected one of these people to bite my head off. He led me up to Sam.

Sam smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Cassie."

A woman appeared behind him. She was beautiful. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a long braid. But, she had three long scars that tugged at her eye, mouth, and then disappeared beneath her shirt collar.

"I'm Emily," she said.

"Sam's wife," Paul added.

I nodded. "Oh, of course. It's so nice to meet you." I noticed her stomach. It was huge. She was pregnant, right? I was almost afraid to ask. Once I had thought Aunt Jamie was pregnant, but it turned out she just hadn't lost the weight from her last pregnancy.

Emily laughed. Her laugh was like bells. "Five months yesterday," she said, obviously having noticed me looking at her stomach.

I smiled. "Congratulations...to both of you."

Sam took Emily in his arms. "Thank you, Cassie."

Paul shuffled around. "Um, there's a ton of other people you have to meet," he said, pulling me along.

"I'll see you guys around," I called back to Emily and Sam. "They're nice," I told Paul.

He nodded. "Yeah. Em's a great cook."

I laughed. "Okay. Well, uh, who else do I have to meet?"

Paul didn't have to answer. Everyone practically formed a line. I knew most of the guys from school. The boys were all like Paul: tall, muscular, tattoos, short hair, and shirtless. How do these people not get cold? At least Paul had a shirt on tonight. Jared and the rest of Paul's friends all used to seem pretty intimidating, but not tonight. Tonight I actually felt like I belonged here—with everyone. And Paul. Of course with Paul.

Collin and Brady, who I've only seen once or twice in the hallways at school, always seemed to finish each other's sentences.

"Finally we meet you—" Brady began.

"—properly, that is," Collin finished.

"We've seen you in school, but—"

"—never talked to you much."

"I think you're kind of cute. Don't worry—"

"—Brady won't steal you away from Paul," Collin added with a wink.

Paul growled lowly. "Get lost," he muttered.

Brady and Collin high-fived, Brady blew me a kiss, and they ran away into the haze of the party.

"I hate those two," he said.

I smiled and kissed him. "They have a certain charm to them." I laughed.

There was a lot to take in that night. First off, Jacob was with this girl named Nessie Cullen and she was breathtaking. I never knew someone could be so pretty. Quil was watching Emily's little cousin, Claire, who he babysat offend (he informed me of this multiple times). Embry was with this sweet girl named Skyler. Paul refused to even look at her though, which was kind of weird. He just said they "knew each other back then and it's awkward." I decided it was best to leave it alone. Jared's girlfriend was named Kim. I knew her from our grade, but she was shy just like me, so we never really talked. I think I was her biology partner back in freshman year.

Paul had gone inside the house to get some more food because he and Jared ate it all, so I was sitting around the fire with Kim and Skyler.

"So, are you and Paul a thing?" Skyler asked.

I didn't look away from the burning flames. "A thing?"

"Girlfriend-boyfriend," she clarified.

I shrugged. "I suppose so."

Kim giggled. "Awe, that's so cute. How did he ask you?"

It wasn't like he asked me to marry him. "Um, we had a fight and it just kind of came out. I sort of forget."

Kim's smiled faded. "That sounds just liked Paul. He's so short-tempered."

"But we love him," Skyler said, laughing.

Kim joined in. "It's so nice to have another girl in the pack."

Skyler nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'm so excited it was you. You're definitely good for Paul. He never takes his eyes off you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We love you and Paul together," Kim said.

I shook my head. "No, before that. 'Another girl in the pack'?"

Kim looked at Skyler before answering, "We're just happy to have you, that's all. Um, Jared needs me. Probably to help him carry out food or something. Uh, I'll be back. Skyler, Embry needs you." And both of them left.

Paul found me not too long after. I sat on his lap, his arms wrapped around me, keeping me nice and warm.

Billy Black, Jake's dad, began to tell us stories about our tribe and how they were descendents of wolves. It was actually really interesting. You see, there was this man named Taha Aki who was a "spirit worrier" or werewolf. And then his wife, called The Third Wife. The one day The Cold Ones, vampires, came and attacked the village. The male vampire was killed, but the woman came back to avenge his death. She killed Taha Aki's son. I sort of zoned out on the last part, but there was something about The Third Wife committing suicide, but they considered it a sacrifice, and then Taha Aki wining or maybe he died. I forget, I was getting really sleepy from the safe feeling of being in Paul's arms and watching the fire's sparks die out.

I hadn't even noticed that the story was long over until Paul asked me to take a walk with him. Why in the world did he want to go for a walk in the woods? I don't know, but I agreed to go.

"What did you think of the story?" he asked.

I shrugged. "They were pretty cool. I think there was a different way The Third Wife could have helped Taha Aki, though. Logically, she should have—"

"Let's not be logical right now, Cassie."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Paul sighed. "I don't know. Um, just don't think of the impossible okay?"

I leaned my head against Paul's shoulder. "Uh, okay. Everything's possible, got it."

Paul smiled. "So, do you think the whole 'spirit worrier' thing is real?"

I laughed. "A werewolf, Paul? That's imposs—"

"Hey, I said anything's possible."

"Fine. I suppose that would be cool."

"But, do you _believe _in it?"

I bit my lip. Was he serious about this? "Yes, Paul. I guess we all believe in our little fairytales in one way or another. Now, can we go back to Sam and Emily's? I'm getting cold and it's dark."

Paul slipped out of his sweat shirt and handed it to me. "Cassie, this is really important. You see, the stories _are_ real. I'm a werewolf."

I didn't say anything to Paul for a few minutes. I couldn't find my voice. Paul—he thought he was a _werewolf_. No wonder all his girls only lasted a week, he told them he was a werewolf!

"Cassie," Paul his hand on my shoulder, "Cassie, baby, say something. _Anything_."

I backed away from Paul, pushing his hand off me. He was crazy. He was loony. Something was seriously messed up in his head. "Get away from me," I said harshly.

He reached out to me. "Cass—"

"Don't call me that! You're mad! _Mad_! I shouldn't have come out in the woods with you. You're going to kill me or something." Oh, my God. He could rape me. "Somebody help!" I screamed.

Paul clamped his hand over my mouth. "Cassie! Cassie, stop, I swear I'm not going to hurt you! Let me show you!"

And then the craziest thing happened. Paul started to take off his clothes. I really didn't want to see this, so I turned around. I tried hard to remember which way we had come.

"Cassie, turn around."

"Get away from me!" And then I ran.

I was high on adrenaline. My heart was pounding in my chest. I needed to get out of here. I needed to be as far away from Paul Mannaro as I possibly could get.

Suddenly there was a pure silver-furred wolf running along side me.

I screamed and tripped. The wolf cornered me, but it wasn't charging at me. It was...looking at me?

I sighed. I can't believe I was going to do this. I moved closer to the wolf. "Paul?" I asked. "Paul...is that you?"

The silver wolf just stared at me.

"Of course, I'm talking to an animal." I slumped down against a tree trunk. "I hate you, Paul," I muttered, a tear escaping down my cheek. Why did he ruin this by telling me stupid things like he was a werewolf?

The silver wolf came over to me, cautiously, as if it was making sure I wasn't going to run away. The wolf rubbed its muzzle across my cheek, wiping away my tear.

"You're like a big dog," I whispered. "How could something like you kill my dad?" I asked it. "Obviously it wasn't you, but maybe you're dad? Mom? Some distant family member?"

The wolf howled at the moon. Then, it backed away from me. I watched as the fur started to become shorter, until it was human skin. Its backbone started to straighten out. I watched as it suddenly turned into a human.

"Cassie, I needed you to believe me," Paul said, his face pained.

I covered my eyes. "Paul, your clothes."

I heard him fumble around. After a few seconds he said, "Okay, uh, I'm dressed."

I smiled. I had thought he was going to say some perverted joke. That seemed like a normal Paul thing to do, but then again, he was far from normal.

Paul pulled me into his arms, and this time I didn't push him away.

"Please, don't hate me," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I shook my head, crushing myself into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I called you mad and—"

"Cassie, you took it the way I only expected you to. I should've waited to tell you or made it easier on you. I love you, Cassie."

I smiled up at Paul. "I love you, too."

Paul and I started walking back to what I thought was Sam and Emily's. "You have no idea how much easier it is to have you know my secret, Cass."

* * *

**A/N: You know, I never understood why in all the imprint stories, the guys didn't just phase to show their imprint that they weren't lying. Oh well, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Reviews?**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


	13. Important

**Hello everyone. I am sorry that this is not an update :( I know I haven't been updating but the school year is always crazy for me and I never have the time. Also, it doesn't help that I have nothing to write about since I've gone through all my stories and I'm rewriting and fixing things up. I hate it, but I haven't been happy with anything I've written. I do not know when I'll get around to updating, but I am working on it.**

**Sorry,**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


End file.
